Harry Potter and the fire amulet
by AnDrEwSrObOt
Summary: Harry goes into his sixth year. There' sa new tranfer student. All he knows is that after she came all Chaos broke loose.


Disclaimer: Ok one this is my friend's story. Her name is Mei. She was way too shy to publish this; her mom also will not let her surf the Internet. Yes I know it's sad but she writes awesome fics. So again this is by Mei.  
  
Story also has a disclaimer to the all mighty J.K. Rowling who is truly magical.  
  
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts in her 6th year, and she's not exactly what Harry and Draco expected.  
  
Genre: Humor and drama.  
  
Pairings: Read to find out.  
  
Chapter One: Fire-charred Wizards anyone?  
  
The castle's appearance still shocked him, though it was not his first time being in it. It was the start of the Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and he had just gotten off the Hogwarts' express and was heading toward the carriages. He had wanted to go with Ron and Hermione but they were prefects and had their 'oh-so-important' duties to attend to. However, Luna and Ginny had gladly offered to accompany him in the carriage.  
  
It took only a few short minutes to get underway and several more to get to the castle itself. The three of them stepped out and entered the hall. The dining hall was already filling to the brim with talkative students. It was apparent that Harry was one of the last few to arrive.  
  
Ron an Hermione were already seated and they waved to Harry and Ginny to come and sit with them.  
  
"Hullo, Harry!"  
  
"Hullo Ron," he said this as he sat down waiting the sorting to begin. "Why does it seem to be more excited in here. I mean, it may be my imagination, but people seem more anxious."  
  
"Well," Ron said hesitating, "Um, I'm not really supposed to tell you, but I suppose it's all right since bonehead Malfoy told and Slytherin he could find."  
  
He took a breath and began to speak quietly.  
  
"There's supposed to be a student coming here from Durmstrang Institute and they're apparently a sixth year. That's what all the prefects have been told. But a rumor is that the student fought You-Know-Who and lived. I think that's nothing more than a bloody rumor if you ask me,"  
  
He paused then continued.  
  
"I guess people want another person to look up to."  
  
"I guess. When is this student going to get here?" Harry questioned curiously.  
  
"They're here already, but they're coming in after the first years are sorted."  
  
Speaking of that, the first years had already begun to be sorted and soon the sorting was done with. Then, everyone turned and looked at the doors but no one came through.  
  
"Everyone," Professor Dumbledore said, "we have a transfer student here today from Durmstrang. They will be here for the next two years."  
  
He looked over at the door.  
  
"And on a side note, do not laugh. Their school supplies have not arrived here yet."  
  
With that, a tall girl stepped through the doorway and proceeded down the narrow aisle. She had long, blood red hair and sliver eyes. But what was startling was that she was wearing muggle clothes of blue jeans and a small tee shirt with the words: 'Just chillin' with a picture of a cute penguin.  
  
A few people giggled but they stopped as soon as she sat on the stool to be sorted. She looked slightly nervous, but only her eyes betrayed that. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.  
  
"So," it said making the girl jump slightly, "you are Terri Moon from Durmstrang, or should I say 'formally' of Durmstrang? Let's see which house you should be put in. Hmm."  
  
It was disturbingly quite for a few moments.  
  
"AH!" it finally said, " you will be in- SLYTHERIN!"  
  
A roar erupted from the Slytherins' table. Draco Malfoy made a point of letting her next to him, shoving Crabbe and Goyle down a few seats.  
  
It amazed Harry that Draco would want a person dressed in Muggle clothes to sit next to him.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and all the students came to attention. He explained the first years about the rules. Then, he began to speak about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.  
  
"This year we have a new Defense Against the Darks Arts professor... Please welcome Professor Sykes."  
  
A tall, lanky woman stood up. She had short brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. A few students applauded and then she took her seat. "Let the feast begin!"  
  
Food appeared on the several hundred plates and dishes. Everyone began to eat. Harry noticed that Snape was talking to the transfer student, probably laying down the ground rules. He paid Snape little mind and continued to eat his warm dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was beyond amazed with his schedule. This morning he had Advanced Potions and Advanced Dense Against the Dark Arts. He couldn't believe he actually got into Advanced Potions. Well, it wasn't much to celebrate about, since Snape would be pressuring him even more than usual. At least he'd get the class over first.  
  
At breakfast, he received several comments of sympathy. Not only did he have a hard Potions class, but also Draco was in the class. **Oh joy! ** As he left, he received a few more sympathetic glances and headed down to the dungeon.  
  
Several Slytherins were in there, which was not surprising, and mixes of people from the other three houses were there as well. The only people he recognized were Draco, Crabb and Goyle. How those two lackeys of Draco got into this class was an unsolved mystery to him.  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed against the wall and Snape came rushing in. He took a spot in the front of the class.  
  
"You all know the rules, so it would be pointless to go over them plus it would just waste my time. I expect exceptional behavior from all of you, and..."  
  
He paused as he heard the door creak open.  
  
"Whoever you are you are, you're late! And that calls for detention."  
  
The transfer student came into view. She was wearing the school robes this time.  
  
"I'm very sorry Professor Snape. I got lost and I couldn't find any teachers or Prefects to direct me in the right direction. I swear I will not be late again."  
  
"Very well. I won't give you detention this time, but I will the next time. Now, take your seat." Snape always did have a soft spot for his houses' students.  
  
"Yes sir." She took a seat next to Draco, seeing as it was the only seat left.  
  
"Just so all of you won't disturb me class by asking questions, Miss Moon was at the top of her Potions class while she attended Durmstrang. That's why she is in Advanced Potions. Now, all of you begin today's potion."  
  
Everybody immediately went to get the supplies and began their potions. The potion wasn't very complicated to make and only took about thirty minutes to finish. However, it was a much more complicated process to test the potion.  
  
Depending on the person it was being tested on the potion had to be measured exactly to them. They paired up, Harry pairing with a Hufflepuff seventh year. They took each other's measurements and used them in an equation to determine the necessary amount for the potion to wok and be safe.  
  
Both Harry and the Hufflepuff gave off white smoke for a few minutes, which was the desired effect. Snape glared slightly as he put down good marks for them.  
  
Terri, the transfer student, had been paired with none other than Draco, and they began their test. Draco drank the amount Terri had given him and began to emit white smoke. Terri did the same with Draco's potion, having the same result.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle had paired up as well. When they tested their potions, Crabbe spouted fire and Goyle began floating. Snape quickly fixed them and gave them both semi bad marks.  
  
It wasn't long before the class ended. Harry wanted to ask Terri something.  
  
"Um, Terri, hi I'm Harry Potter. Uh, I was wondering are you in Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts?"  
  
She just smiled and said softly, "No, I've already taken that class. But, thank you for asking."  
  
She walked off. That was the first time a Slytherin was ever nice to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was in Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts with him. At least his morning wouldn't be completely ruined. However, Professor Sykes came in just as he was about to talk to Hermione.  
  
"Class, please sit down and do not talk. I do not believe I am very strict and I hope you will think so as well. All I ask is that you remain silent and well behaved."  
  
**There goes me whole damn morning** , Harry thought to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The class was spent lying down the rules. It seemed that Professor Sykes was a control freak. Fortunately, the class didn't seem to last too long. Out of nowhere it was lunch-time.  
  
Harry sat with Ron and Hermione and discussed Advanced Potions. But they didn't seem interested until he told them what happened after potions.  
  
"You mean she actually wasn't mean or rude to you?" Ron asked, gobbling down a chocolate frog.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said shortly. "She didn't even have a hint of malice in her voice. She even smiled at me!"  
  
"Just hope she doesn't have a fancy for you, because that would be impossibly weird."  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. I hardly-" He was cut off when several loud shrieks from the Slytherin table alerted them.  
  
Terri's hair was on fire and the table, and several other Slytherins' were too.  
  
A/N- Please R/R and tell us what you think! 


End file.
